thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Carver Woodrat
Human male, born LY 879, original village unknown (but presumed to be either First Village, Tonad, or Plist). Freelance messenger and rumored bandit. Carver has been living as a semi-recluse for as long as anyone can remember. No one knows much about him, particularly his background. All that's really known is that he lives somewhere in First River Forest. On account of that, people have always referred to him as a wood rat, though technically the term doesn't quite apply, as he's known to have enough money; in fact, he seems to have more than could be accounted for simply by the occasional jobs he takes, which has led to various rumors. Some say he's a bandit, though there's no proof of the validity of these claims. Others say he comes from a wealthy clan, though of course there's no proof of this, either. In any event, he seems to be amused by being called "wood rat," and so he chose the name Woodrat when the surname law was passed in 904. In spite of not doing much socializing, he is recognized by many people (mainly in the lower echelons of society) in First Village, Tonad, and Plist, and it is believed that his home is roughly equidistant from each of these three villages. (Because no one has ever seen his home, there's another rumor that he lives underground, in an abandoned dragon cave). There are a few people he trusts, and anyone wishing to procure his services as a messenger may leave details of the job (as well as payment) with those people, if they don't happen to find Woodrat personally. Of course, because of the irregularity of never being sure where he is or when he'll check in at any given location, it's rare to offer him jobs if they are of a time-sensitive nature. Moreover, his business dropped off considerably after t-mail became commonplace. However, there are instances where people may be worried about t-mail communications being hacked, and in such cases it may be desirable to send a messenger in person, preferably one who can be trusted not to ask questions, nor to answer questions, should the wrong people ask any (as well as being unlikely to be caught by either the authorities or any enemies, in the first place). These are the sorts of jobs Woodrat is well known for. His attitudes toward magic seem inconsistent; he's known for never using t-mail, and it's understandable that he would hold a grudge against the existence of this form of communication. It's also known that he never lets anyone perform any kind of spell directly upon him; though notwithstanding his disdain for t-mail, he's been known to utilize various spell devices, such as flying carpets. This is also understandable, as it would take a prohibitively long time to travel between villages on foot (though some have claimed he does this at times, as well). He's also said to be an expert at riding striders, and in fact owns several of the fastest striders anyone's ever seen. He is, however, not known to have ever driven wagons or any such vehicles. Category:People